


[IncorrectArashiQuotes] You're Lucky (I love you)

by jade_lil



Series: Incorrect Arashi Quotes [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, IncorrectArashiQuotes, JunBa - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: Prompt :Aiba : It's really muggy out today, Jun-chan.Jun : If all our mugs are outside, I'm leaving youAiba : *nervously drinks tea from a bowl"





	[IncorrectArashiQuotes] You're Lucky (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> I've changed the pairing from Sakuraiba to Junba, because, in my head, Junba just FITS.
> 
> This is for the wonderful, pupilurker <3 for reading it over (and actually giggling all through her reading). Thank you :D

For some reason, Aiba felt particularly nostalgic today.  
  
And it must be because of the fact that it's the first day of summer and the fact that he woke up this morning drenched in sweat, their bed covers thrown to the side and Jun's all-too-warm breath hitting the side of his equally-drenched neck.  
  
It was hot, almost too much so as he gently (and very carefully) pulled himself out of Jun's hold, hearing Jun's sleepy grunt as he pressed two soft kisses to Jun's shoulder blade before he pulled himself out of bed.  
  
He padded out of the room on his boxers, not bothering throwing anything on as he head straight to the window.  
  
Scratching his butt, he shoved the curtain aside, looking out and yawning. The view outside made him frown, found himself glancing back on Jun still lying motionless on the bed, fast asleep. Somehow, the thought of making fun of Jun never sounded so good until that moment, as something in his head clicked and he grinned.  
  
_Aiba-chan, you're a genius_ , he thought, mentally patting himself on the back.

  
  
++  
  
Jun walked out of the bedroom grunting. It's hot - Masaki didn't even bother turning the AC back on and just left the bedroom, leaving him drowning in the pool of his own sweat.  
  
(Okay, he's exaggerating, but it honestly felt like it, so sue him.)  
  
He walked out and frowned at the lack of Aiba anywhere. Jun was sure that the taller man wasn't in the shower (he went there first), and it's obvious that Aiba wasn't in the living room or in the kitchen either.  
  
Which was odd, because Jun was certain today was Aiba's off, and his. They seldom have days off together so Jun was honestly looking forward to spend the rest of the day with Aiba, and finding the taller man gone made Jun frown.

 _Where is he?_  
  
He went back inside the bedroom in search of his phone, with all the intention of calling Aiba, or his manager. Before he managed to, however, Aiba came strolling into the bedroom, on his boxers, and a soup bowl (soup bowl?) in hand.  
  
Jun's brain came into a halting stop, staring Aiba over.  
  
(He seriously didn't just gape at Aiba's mouth-watering body on display - his abs, particularly, nope, of course not, shut up, but it was close.)  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, after what seemed like a full minute, when his brain had finally started working enough to form sensible words.  
  
Jun swore he saw the corners of Aiba's lips twitch.  
  
"Well, it's really muggy out today, Jun-chan," Aiba said, jerking his free hand out into the direction of the door. "I just went out to check." Aiba added, before he made himself comfortable on one of the chairs there, cradling his soup bowl in hand.  
  
Jun felt his jaw twitch.  
  
"If all our mugs are outside, I'm leaving you," he said, hoping he sounded threatening but it's hard. Especially when the sight of Aiba crossing his legs as he nervously sips his tea? coffee? from the soup bowl was enough to crack him up.  
  
He shook his head and pointed, grinning though because he couldn't help it, at Aiba as Aiba grinned back and pulled himself upright, holding his soup bowl out at Jun.  
  
"Let's share?" Aiba asked, eyes bright, teasing. Jun simply waited till they're almost nose to nose, felt Aiba's arms wounding around him - warm and steady and comforting - and smiling into Aiba's mouth meeting his.  
  
_This was nice, too_ , he thought, remembering taking the soup bowl out of Aiba's hand to put it down before Aiba managed to push him back on the bed.


End file.
